fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Wars: Collapse of Time
Dan Phantom returns from outside of time and steals Clockwork's power to rewrite history and get revenge against Danny Phantom. Having realized Dan's incredible power from before, Danny must get the help of his new friends to help stop his evil counterpart. However, he is unaware of how dangerous Dark Danny has become, thus putting he and the Toon Force at great risk. This takes place three years after The Return of Finn and is based on Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Dragon Ball Z: Future Trunks Arc. Characters * Danny Phantom: Danny is the main protagonist of the story, and the hero responsible for sealing his evil counterpart, Dan Phantom, away in the Fenton Thermos outside the flow of time. After Spongebob is killed by Dan's clones, Danny takes the initiative to finally bring Dan to justice by assembling his team once again. * Dan Phantom: Dan is Danny Phantom's evil doppelganger. He was defeated by Danny after he attempted to destroy his family back at the Nasty Burger to prevent him from changing history. He was sent outside the flow of time in a thermos under the watch of Clockwork, but had somehow managed to escape in an even more powerful form. Thanks to his new found abilities, he seized control of the flow of time and seeks to rewrite history and destroy Danny Phantom once and for all. * Spongebob Squarepants: One of the main icons of Nickelodeon, Spongebob has been on many different adventures with his friends. However, when he and Patrick were about to return home to Bikini Bottom one day, the were killed by Dan Phantom's copies of Nicole and Peridot, thus fueling the Toon Force's rage against the evil tyrant. * Jimmy Neutron: Now reaching his late forties after several adventures with the Toon Force, Jimmy has been a popular character since day one. When Dan Phantom returns with a vengeance against Danny Phantom, he helps Danny reassemble the Toon Force. But when Dan was about to kill Danny at his base, Jimmy sacrificed his life for him. Once Danny restores the flow of time, Jimmy never gets killed. * Steven Universe: When Dan Phantom returns, he created a Peridot clone that personally saw to the destruction of the Gems. Dan soon shattered the remaining few characters from the series, but Steven had managed to get away. At the age of 16, he helps Danny restore the flow of time but during the process fades away after Future Dan kills his younger self. When Danny saves history, Steven returns. * Nicole Watterson: After Dan Phantom created a duplicate of Nicole and Peridot, he sent Copy Nicole back to Elmore and had her assassinate the real Nicole's family and friends. Though the world could tell the difference between both characters, as one appears to be much darker than the other, Nicole chose to go into hiding until Danny Phantom returns to help restore history. * Toothless: As the secret husband of Comet the Pony (AKA Princess Celestia), Toothless attends a meeting with the Toon Force about the possibility of another Hero League, after the program was shut down. However, once Dan Phantom returned, he manipulated the flow of time by sending a copy of Spongebob to eliminate all Toothless knew. He was the only dragon left among Berk, and volunteers to help Danny on his quest to save time and space. * Dib Membrane: After Zim was killed by Dan Phantom, Dib felt sympathetic for him and decided to command his base in his honor. He tried to get help from the Irken Empire to battle Dan, but the Tallest refused in favor of snacks and fear that they would get killed. However, Dib's luck changed when Danny returned to reform the Toon Force to restore history. Story The Beginning One day, the Toon Force (Now accompanied by Steven Universe) visit Equestria to see Comet (AKA Princess Celestia) and Toothless during a private ceremony in Canterlot. There, they meet the other princesses and have a brief meeting with each other over the possibility of a new Hero League, after it was discontinued two years after How to train your Hero. Spongebob Squarepants, however, believes it to be unnecessary, since there hasn't been a threat big enough to restart the initiative, despite their previous battle with the Adventure Time fanbase. Toothless, Jimmy, and Comet leave the idea on the table for later, and the characters eventually part ways once again. After teleporting to the surface near Bikini Bottom, Spongebob and Patrick drive to get back home, with Spongebob remembering himself telling Sandy and Gary that he would return with a surprise for them. But during their ride, he notices another truck with a driver that seems to resemble Peridot. However, the duplicate pulls out a machine gun and proceeds to shoot at them! Spongebob tells Patrick to duck and gets shot in the arm while trying to pull out his sword. Patrick looses control of the truck and the two vehicles collide with each other, causing them to flip over and come to a stop. Though the imperfect Peridot clone was killed during the crash, Patrick was knocked unconscious from impact with the steering wheel, and Spongebob dropped his sword on the roof of the vehicle as they're turned upside down. He grabs it and successfully breaks him and Patrick out of the truck. However, as he begins to recuperate himself, Spongebob notices Nicole Watterson walking down the street towards them in her anime form. Thankful, he calls her for help, but soon realizes that she too is a clone! Nicole fires a large ki blast from her hands and Spongebob ducks over Patrick as the bottom of the truck explodes! He grabs his sword and aims it at Copy Nicole to prepare himself for a duel, yet before he could strike, the clone of Peridot arrives, fully revived and stronger than before. Horrified, Spongebob grabs Patrick and creates a diversion by throwing his sword at Nicole and deflecting Peridot's steel beam attack! Back at Amity Park, Danny begins to seduce Sam, but gets a text from Spongebob. He reads it and discovers that Spongebob is being hunted down by clones of their friends. To avoid them having to hear him should they be nearby, he texted Danny to let him know about the attack, and that Patrick is in the hospital after suffering head trauma during the crash. Danny rushes to visit Spongebob back at his house to check on him, to which he replies,"You shouldn't have come here". Danny continues to look out for anymore clones, and sees Gary coming towards him. He pets him, but while he does so, he hears a faint beeping noise. Spongebob says it must be his phone in the kitchen goes with Gary to answer it. Danny stays in the living room to wait for him but begins to suspect that the noise may have been coming from Gary's shell. He calls Spongebob to ask, but Spongebob answers a missed call on his phone that comes from a mysterious voice. It tells him that his time is up, and Danny immediately rushes towards the kitchen, only to get blown back by a massive explosion caused by a bomb inside Gary's shell! Danny looks around and sees two figures running away from the house, and Danny pursues them, only to get cornered by a copy of Jimmy Neutron. He freezes Danny and puts him to sleep before taking him away. Return of Danny and the Toon Force When Danny comes to, he notices that his frozen body had been thawed out by a heated surface. He gets up and explores the ruined area, and learns that he had been sent to the ruins of Volcano Island. Seeking for more answers, he escapes the island and travels to Jimmy's world. Surprised, Jimmy reveals that it had been two years since his disappearance and the death of Spongebob. It seemed that Danny's evil counterpart, Dan Phantom, had returned from the outside of time and space, and had learned about Danny's new adventures after the show. When Jimmy and the others had left to go to Equestria, Dan managed to break into his lab and stole his Matter Duplicator. Using the data from the lab about the Toon Force, he created evil copies of the heroes and sent them to assassinate them. Fortunately, the strongest of the team survived and went into hiding to rebel against Dan. The only members left are, Steven, Jimmy, Nicole, and Dib (who replaced Zim and Jenny after they were killed). Danny, vowing to stop Dan's evil, decides to gather his friends back, but Jimmy warns him that they may not comply. Danny still believes he can get them back and teleports to their worlds. First, Danny gets a 16 year old Steven, who gets surprised by the fact that Danny survived, and immediately volunteers to stop Dan, since the rest of the Gems had been shattered by the Peridot clone. Next, Danny visits Zim's world, and finds Dib in command of Zim's base. Gir's power was drained since the attack and Dib had been trying to get help from the Irken Empire in honor of Zim, but the Tallest refused in favor for more snacks. Danny tells Dib that he and the others are planning on forming a team to defeat Dan, to which Dib agrees. Finally, everyone goes to Elmore to find Nicole, but she suddenly attacks Danny, mistaking him for his twin. She explains that Dan's copy of her had killed her family and friends while she visited Equestria. And even though the world knows the difference between her and the clone, she feels she should stay away from society to avoid confusion. Despite these problems, Nicole decides to help the Toon Force once again, and the team returns to Jimmy's lab. Jimmy says that Dan has full control of the flow of time, and Danny comes up with a way to assault his base at the ruins of Amity Park to use the time machine inside to reverse the events of the story. Danny believes that they can disguise themselves as their evil copies and seek into the base to get to the machine, which they successfully do. The team separates to locate the time machine and eventually Danny and Jimmy managed to find it. However, when Dan Phantom returns, he attacks them and reveals that he plans to corrupt the flow of time, thanks to Clockwork's stolen power. Meanwhile, the rest of the team discover a set of blueprints that describe Hiccup's design for an invention Jimmy wanted to make, based on that of the Rip Zipper. It turned out that he created plans to go back in time with Jimmy and use it to restore the timeline. Dan, however, stole it from him and used it to build part of the time machine. It also says that the device can be used to travel to multiple times at once, allow the user to correct or alter any point in history and return to the present. The heroes take the blueprints and go to the time machine and activate it to get to the past. However, when Dan gets ready to fire an intense blast of energy at Danny, Jimmy pushes him out of the way and gets himself killed in the process! Danny tries to get Jimmy's body into the machine, believing they can save him when they get to the past, but Dan accidentally pushes him into the portal without his friend. The heroes jump in with the device and it's blueprints, and Dib deactivates the machine to keep Dan from following them. Dan, however, states that he has a copy of the invention in his pocket, and uses it to instantly travel to the past along with the Toon Force. Traveling the Past When the heroes arrive, they notice the machine had taken them to a day after Spongebob was killed. Though this is not where he wanted to go, Danny believes that there is a way to get to Clockwork and retake the flow of time, since Dan is still causing havoc across the universe. Steven remembers Jimmy saying that there is a rocket they can use to get there through the ghost zone, and the Toon Force take the initiative. When they reach Clockwork, he tells them that his observants had been killed, and Dan took his staff that helps control time, and fused it with his copy of the time travel device. He says that Dan and his Peridot clone have arrived on Steven's world but are still far away from the Gems' location, giving the Toon Force enough time to act. They reach the Gems and warn them about the incoming attack, but future Dan arrives and kills Steven instead of Garnet, causing the future Steven to fade away. Though the Gems successfully defeat the bad guys, Dan escapes into another timeline and the Toon Force rushes to action. They warp to the events of The Fury, where Nicole and Yuki are fighting each other to settle the score. Before Nicole could give Yuki a hand after she was defeated, Dan arrives and distracts her when Yuki attempts to blast her, causing her to die on impact with the beam. Shocked, Yuki runs over to her and tries to comfort her, saying that she didn't mean to kill her, but meant only to win the duel. When the Toon Force arrives, they notice future Nicole has not faded yet, revealing that they have come at a much earlier time before Dan could appear. Immediately, when Dan warps into the room they're in, Nicole attacks him to ensure he doesn't interfere with the timeline anymore. Before she could deliver a final blow, Dan uses his device to travel to yet another timeline. Confident, Danny and the team travel to the past again to catch Dan! This time, however, Dan travels to the events of How to train your Hero, where Spongebob and Eret are fighting the Bewilderbeast. However, when Dan gets there, he uses Jimmy's duplicator to copy Spongebob's data and form an evil version of him. When the real Spongebob gets knocked into rubble, his copy takes his place and helps Eret defeat the Dragon. After the battle, he kills the real Spongebob and makes sure to continue the events of the story. The Toon Force reaches the battle and notice no changes to the timeline and return to the present to refuel the Time Travel Device. However, when they get there, they discover that the fake Spongebob had managed to change the course of history, leaving only Toothless left from the story. Danny goes to see Toothless back on Berk, only to find it in ruins and burning in flames. Toothless reaches Danny, heartbroken and able to speak to his fullest vocabulary. Aiming for revenge against Dan for corrupting his timeline, he follows Danny to the past to fix the change in history. Yet, when they get there, they learn that Dan had gone somewhere further down the timeline to eliminate Dib and ensure that the device never gets built, making the heroes get sucked into another era. Although, this also meant that Dan's device would disappear and he'd be left with Clockwork's staff, which he does not know how to use it properly. In the past, everyone learn that they have reached the very beginning of the Toon Force; the events of Nicktoons Unite. When the Doomsday Device is about to detonate and Spongebob goes to deactivate it, Dan makes it to him and prepares to fire a beam at him, but the Toon Force stops him from doing so! The heroes of the past notice them fighting off Evil Danny, and the past Danny helps future Danny defeat their evil clone! Toothless fires a blast of energy at Clockwork's staff, causing it to shatter to pieces so he can't interfere with the timeline! Jimmy then tells them that he has a time travel device in his lab that can bring them back to the present and save Spongebob, but Dan immediately flies to it and steals it from him. Jimmy then states that he tricked him into thinking it was in his lab, and gives the Toon Force the real device. They use it to go forward in time to the point where the Toon Force were about to go to Equestria. Saving the Future Future Danny runs over to present Spongebob to warn him, Nicole, Jimmy, Danny and Steven not to go to Canterlot. They tell them that Dan had created copies of them and their friends, and was going to destroy their families while they were gone. Because of this, Spongebob calls present Toothless and Celestia to help him and Danny deal with the clones. When the copies of Nicole and Peridot arrive at the streets of Spongebob's earth, they get ambushed and destroyed by the real ones, and Jimmy ensures that the bomb planted inside Gary's shell by Dan was safely deactivated and destroyed. Dan soon makes his way to Amity Park, believing his plan to be a success, but Danny and the future Toon Force arrive with Spongebob, Zim, and Jenny alive. Danny explains that his future self had traveled through time and space to return to the present to save the future. Still having a plan, Dan uses Clockwork's staff to warp to Jimmy's lab, but returns after seeing the device he needed was destroyed by Goddard and Cindy. Though he's run out of options, Dan uses his new power to boost his strength in order to beat the heroes, but soon realizes his attacks are too slow. In an effort of last resort, Dan manages to figure out how to use the staff and warps a few hours in the past to get rid of Spongebob before he goes to Canterlot, but Danny manages to teleport with him to fight him one on one! Spongebob, on the road to get to the palace, sees future Danny attacking future Dan and goes to help. With Dan overpowering Danny with his new abilities, he prepares to strike him with the staff, but Sponebob cuts his back with his sword, causing Dan to drop the weapon! Danny proceeds to beat his duplicate several times more and Dan grabs the staff and fires a beam of lightning at him! Danny shoots another beam at him, creating a massive beam struggle! Dan's power continues to increase, but Spongebob uses his sword to help Danny deflect the blast back at the tyrant, causing Dan to disintegrate! Future Danny thanks Spongebob for his help and says that they still have one more stop to make. Using Future Clockwork's staff, Danny and Spongebob warp to the outside of space and time when Dan is freeing himself from his thermos. Dan kills the observants and attacks Clockwork, almost destroying him, but Danny and Spongebob arrive just in time to fire a combined energy wave at Dan, killing him! Ending Thankful, Clockwork lets Future Danny keep the staff, deeming him and his friends as true heroes. With history fully restored, Future Danny uses his staff to return to his timeline, but not before telling Spongebob that the idea of a new Hero League isn't so bad, and could be taken into consideration. Clockwork takes Spongebob back to Equestria and goes with him to attend the meeting in honor of Future Danny, and when the Toon Force suggest the initiative, Spongebob agrees, saying that if any threat ever returns, they will be ready to face it. Category:Crossovers Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fan Fictions Category:Jimmy Neutron based Category:Danny phantom Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Fanmake Category:Invader zim Category:Steven universe Category:How to Train Your Dragon